Christmas Love and Kisses!
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! GAH I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS SINCE I FOUND TWO OF MY FAVORITE HEY ARNOLD CHRISTMAS PICTURES LAST YEAR! My Christmas two-shot for you guys! I'll put the other half up later! MERRY CHRISTMAS! ΟωΟ
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Love and Kisses!**

 **A/N: lol Hey! This is a two-shot that was inspired by the fan arts Hey Arnold 'Navidad' By: Garabatoz! One of my favorite artists! :3 and 'A Spring Of Mistletoe' By: R I Perils another one. ;3 I am changing... well I guess more like adding some stuff to the story. I hope I did good. X) My Christmas presents to you all! :) Happy Holidays! :D**

 **After the Jungle Movie! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the wonderful show known as Hey Arnold, or the Funny and cute fan art By: Garabatoz and R I Perlis! X3**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Angel**

"Hello, Class!" Shouted Mr. Simmons as he walked into the classroom. His now sixth grade class looked at him with bright smiles. "Hello, Mr. Simmons!" They all answered at once. Mr. Simmons smiled, and looked out the window. It was four weeks before Christmas break. So it was lightly snowing outside.

"Class doesn't it look wonderful out there?!" He asked wistfully.  
The class turned to looked out the window, and smiled as well; it did look like fun. "After school, I'm hitting everyone with a snowball!" Said Helga jokingly. Everyone looked at her, then at each other with a smirk. "As long as we can get you too, Helga." Gerald said with a smile. Helga placed her arms behind her head, and placed her feet on her desk.

"If you CAN get me, Geraldo." She challenged. Rhonda huffed. "Just don't hit me." She said. Mr. Simmons looked at his favorite class. "Oh class." He cheered. Just then the door opened. Everyone stopped their playful rant and looked at the new comer, it was a snow covered Arnold. He looked slightly sluggish, and well... cold.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, but it was Helga, who spoke first. "Are you okay, football head?" She said in a caring and concerned tone. People still were not really used to her being so kind. Some like Phoebe, Lila, Nadine, Sheena, and Euegene, found it cute. Some like Curly found it as a ray of hope. Brainy felt a slight sting to his heart, but he and Helga had the chance to become friends, and that was good enough for Brainy. Then there were the rest that found it really odd, and felt awkward.

Gerald had to stop himself from fainting, one time. When he accidentally walked in on them making out, in Arnold's room. They only went public with their relationship three weeks ago. However it's been two years since the sixth grade class came back from San Lorenzo.  
Arnold smiled. "Yeah, I'm just cold from walking." He said as he took his set. Mr. Simmons raised an eyebrow. "Why were you walking in this weather, Arnold." He asked confused. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"I woke up late, and everyone had already left to take care of some shopping or off to work. My parents..." Arnold smiled at the words. He felt a weight left off of him finally. "Left earlier to run some earns." He finished. Mr. Simmons nodded in understanding, then he clapped his hands together.

"Okay class! Lets get on with our assignment, then I have a special surprise for you at lunch!" He said excitedly. Everyone looked at each then shrugged. And with that class pressed on secretly waiting for Mr. Simmons' 'special' the bell sounded telling people it was time for lunch. "Alright, LUNCH!" Harold yelled, and began to head towards the door. "Wait, Harold." Mr. Simmons said, causing Harold to stop. Everyone looked at Mr. Simmons, who ran out of the classroom, and came back with three other boys.

One (to Harold pleasure) was holding thirteen boxes of Pizza, and the other two were holding a big Christmas tree. Then Mr. Simmons walked into the room with some costumes in his hands. Everyone looked at him confused, but didn't care because pizza was involved.  
Mr. Simmons smiled brightly. "Why don't we make Christmas cards to give to our loved ones?! I have costumes for people to dress in!" Mr. Simmons said gleefully. Sid looked from the costumes to the pizza. "If we do this, we get pizza?" He asked questionably.

Mr. Simmons nodded, he knew pizza was a good bait. "I have some Yahoo sodas too." He added. The sixth graders looked at one another. Then the shrugged, and said a round of 'sure' and 'fine'. Mr. Simmons beamed. "Okay, boy! You guys start getting the tree decorated! Everyone else lets get you dressed up!" He cheered. Evetyone couldn't help, but smile at their favorite teacher enthusiasm. "Hey, Arnold." Some of the boys said. Arnold turned around to look at his friends. "Yeah." He said with a smile. Gerald smiled down at his short friend.

"We'll decorate the tree, and you can put on the star." He said patting his best friend head. Arnold shooed Gerald's hand sway, and raised an eyebrow. "Why me?" He asked. It was usually a big deal, to put the star on top of the tree. Gerald shrugged. "Why not? You should have the honor, right guys?" Gerald asked over to the rest of the boys.

They nodded, Arnold smiled bashful manner. "Thanks, guys!" He beamed. Gerald gave another cool shrug. "No problem... you are the only one that isn't to fat..." "Hey!" Harold yelled. In the background as Gerald continued. "Scared, tall, or has to much hair to go up anyways." He said with a smirk. Arnold looked at him annoyed. "Gerald..." He said in a warning tone.  
Gerald raised his hands in defense. "I'm joking. I'm joking... some what." He said with a laugh. Arnold gave a good natured sighed, and walked away with a smile.

After most of the kids were dressed. Rhonda was an angel (to her joy), but she was also hanging from the ceiling (which annoyed her). Nadine and Sheena, were dressed in Mrs. Claws suits. Some boys were dressed as boy elfs, and some as Santa. Lila and Phoebe were dressed as girl elfs. Lila twirled around in her green drees, while Phoebe pulled at the end if her blue one.  
Arnold, who was hanging up the star, was dressed as a reindeer. He also had on a cute hat over his own.

"I LOOK STUPID!" Helga called, as she walked into the middle of the room. Everyone stopped playing, and looked at her. Some gasped, while others didn't know whether to make head or tails of this. "Well at least you're not up here!" Rhonda said in a grumpy tone.  
Curly held his hand up to her. "You truly are an angel, I could gaze at your beauty. Yet I can not touch you!" He proclaimed dramatically. Rhonda shivered. "I really am stuck between a rock and a hard place." She sighed with her arms crossed, and a annoyed scowl.

Helga rolled her eyes. "I. look. stupid." She said under her breath. Lila looked at her and beamed, Phoebe tried to hide a giggle to respect her best friend. Helga looked at her beloved, who was having a hard time putting up the star on the tree then down at her hooved covered hands.  
"Helga! You look so cute!" Lila finally yelled. Phoebe finally giggled, but still had her hand up in a failed attempt to hide it, and Helga glared at her hands. Remember... this is in the name of love. She thought to herself. Helga was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her love give a short scream. Everyone looked up to see Arnold hanging from the latter.

Everyone gasped in fear, Helga rolled her eyes. While everyone was focuses on Arnold, Helga calmly walked over to the latter. Everyone gasped louder when Arnold finally fell. "Ahhh!" He yelled then made an "OOF!" sound, when he landed in someone's arms. Arnold opened his eyes to see crystal blue ones, look into his forest green. Helga was holding Arnold bridle style. Arnold had his hooves wrapped around her neck safely. Helga had her's locked under Arnold's body. Helga looked at him with half lidded eyes, her lips pressed in a line. "Be more careful, Football head." She said indeffrently.

Arnold looked at her in awe. "Helga...do you wanna be the angel?" He asked with hopeful, and sparkling eyes. Helga looked at him truly shocked, and slightly annoyed. Then she closed her eyes, sighed, and layed her forehead on Arnold's (who closed one of his eyes during the impact). "Arnold in the name of love... I won't kill you." She said placing her love on the ground.

Helga looked at Arnold over her shoulder, then at the star (he somehow got on the tree), then back at her beloved and everyone else looking at her. "Well come on let's take the stupid picture! I don't want to be in this all day, DOI!" She said as she walked away.  
Everyone just stood there looking at her, still in awe. Then Arnold smiled brightly and turned towards his class. "Yeah! Lets hurry before Rhonda losses it!" Arnold said happily. Then one by one everyone followed.

The picture almost looked like the class field trip one, however all the Santas and Mrs. Claws were in the back, the elfs sat closer to the front, while two reindeers sat in the middle.  
Arnold held up one of his hands waving at the camera, and had his other arm wrapped around Helga. Who was looking elsewhere with a scowl, and blush on her face. Yes it was a nice Christmas while an angry angel flew over everyone's head.

* * *

 **A/N: LOL! Does this look as wierd to you guys as it does to me?! Sorry if the text is kinda small I don't know what happed! Anyways I hope you like this, one and if you did you will love the next one! I think it kinda cute at the end! X3**

 **R &R For me pretty please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Love and Kisses**

 **A/N: I did not feel like putting the last part up, honestly, but I would feel bad if I didn't. time for Part 2! This is the one inspired By: A spring of mistletoe! Enjoy X3** **FTi... That happened!** **T.J.M ... no... that didn't happen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope... I don't own a thing. Not a darn thing :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Merry KISSmas XD**

 **It was the night of Christmas at the boarding house** _._

 _Everyone was partying;_  
 _And bouncing about._  
 _A girl dressed in red,_  
 _with pigtails placed in her head._

 _Looked at a boy_  
 _And a mistletoe in her hand._  
 _Then she thought to of a brilliant plan._  
 _And who was the boy she longed to kiss?! Why her beloved, of course!_

 _The boy with the red hot lips!_

 _Her dear sweet Arnold, who she had love for so long, and this Christmas time she thought nothing could go wrong!_  
 _So Helga looked, and she looked. But he just wasn't around... that was until she saw him_

 _Dancing like a clown._

 _Helga gathered her courage, then she marched on,_  
 _But once she was beside him..._  
 _They changed the song._  
 _It was more peppy, and lively, then what she need, and sadly she was pushed towards a wall, and bumped her head as if defeated._

 _And Helga scowled, she did not like this,_  
 _She did not like this at all!_  
 _She did not wish to be on this wall!_  
 _She would not give up,_  
 _she wanted that kiss._

 _And so she could not give up!_  
 _So she hoped and prayed for a Christmas miracle to come her way._  
 _Helga stood to her feet determined and proud! Then on ward she marched,_  
 _Into the small crowed._

 _However Gerald came... and dragged him away._  
 _Helga growled,_  
 **This was a real pain.**  
 _She looked at her mistletoe,_  
 _With a sigh held it up..._  
 _And got kissed by some other guy!_

 _And Helga yelled. "_ **OH, F...YUCK!" (** A/N: heehee.)  
 _She turned with a scowl._  
 _"Who dare kiss me!"_  
 _She looked and she saw,_  
 _It was a wheezing, Brainy._

 _Helga growled like a beast,_  
 _then she lunged for boy._  
 _Yet don't worry!_  
 _Brainy won't die!_ _Helga will just beat him..._

 ** _With in a inch of his life._**

 _After she was done,_  
 _She whipped the dust from her hand,_  
 _Then she walked away._  
 _Leaving poor Brainy in pain, and a smile on his face._

 _Helga had to look around once again._  
 _In her heart she had to find her man._  
 _She then found him,_  
 _But to her dread._

 _She found him with Lila,_  
 _that evil red head._  
 _She watched as Lila giggled,_  
 _And her dear Arnold laughed._

 _Poor Helga didn't know if she was angry or sad._  
 _But she thought it would be best to leave,_  
 _And she did **hopping mad.**_

 **"How dear little Lila!**  
 **That devil!**  
 **That whence!**  
 **She will steal my beloved's kiss! _"_**

 _Helga cried as she looked at her hands._  
 _Then she yelled towards the heavens._  
 **"Have I not suffered enough this day?!"** _She exclaimed._  
 _Then held her heart,_  
 _..truly in pain._

 _Helga was so wrapped up in her own thoughts,_  
 _She did not see the new mistletoe at all!_  
 _Finally Helga **did** looked up,_  
 _And a white saw the mistletoe._

 _ **"Brainy if that is you with this mistletoe! I'll grab you weak neck, and won't let you g-** "_  
 **"Hey, Helga."**  
 **"ARNOLD!"** _She yelled with glee, amd hidden fear._  
 _Then she scowled at her football headed dear._

 **"What do you want you stupid shrimp?"** _She asked with a sneer._  
 _But our hero had other ways to make the answer clear._  
 _ **"What's above you head Helga?"** Arnold asked with a slight grin_  
 _Helga knew what was above her head, she pointed up with a blush._

 _Because it was indeed a mistletoe, and now Helga felt slightly flush._

 _Helga looked into deep green eyes, her own were still wide. If Helga would have paid attention, she would see how their breath intertwined._ "Arnold. _.." She said leaning closer to him ever so slightly. Arnold looked at the girl, his green eyes growing soft. Their lips a breath apart, they felt a strong ponding in their hearts._ "Helga..." He said closing the distance between them.

 ** _Merry Christmas._** He thought with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all people! I wanted this one to be cute and I hope it was! Merry Christmas Happy Holidays, and Good Luck with New Years! =^ω^=**

 **R &R love**


End file.
